


"I'm not sleeping with Reid"

by e1detic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Emily ships Moreid, Episode: s05e21 Exit Wounds, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Spencer Reid, POV Alternating, Pining Derek, Pining Spencer, Spencer ships JEmily, jemily for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e1detic/pseuds/e1detic
Summary: In 5x21 Derek says “I’m not sleeping with Reid” after Hotch tells the team they need to double up at the inn. At the end of the episode Derek and Spencer are walking to a van to load up their bags and go home (seen at 40:18). Here’s a oneshot inspired by them walking together.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	"I'm not sleeping with Reid"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I'm nervous to post it so please let me know what you think! I'm sorry this is so short, I plan to write longer fics in the future!  
> Also this is only proofread by me so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Reid and Morgan walk in a comfortable silence to a yellow van, carrying their bags to the back. They had just finished a case in Franklin, Alaska; a sixteen year old had committed five murders- greatly impacting the small town as well as Garcia, who witnessed one of the murders.

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier”

Morgan says, subconsciously raising his free hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. Reid glances at him curiously and inquires,

“What for?”

“Um, you know… The other day- at the inn.”

Reid remains silent, wondering why he is apologizing. Derek sighs, noting Spencer’s confusion. Derek ponders his response while loading his bag into the back of the van. His brows furrow as he tries to think of a proper response. Sometimes he wishes the young genius wasn’t so oblivious- perhaps that would make apologizing smoother, and maybe it would make professing his “crush” easier. Derek hates that word; it sounds silly to use a term from middle school just to describe the pining he feels towards his co-worker. After setting his bag inside, he sits at the edge of the trunk. He looks up at Spencer as he continues to contemplate his thoughts. Maybe it was a mistake to apologize for the stupid joke he made but he couldn’t help feeling remorseful.

In his silence Reid begins to ramble,

“Honestly, there’s nothing you need to be apologetic for. I can’t recall anything that was insulting or-”

“Reid.” 

Morgan cuts him off, leaving the two in more silence. Spencer hates the silence, it just allows his mind to fill up with anxiety: “ _Did I do something wrong? Maybe he realized I like him more than a friend? God, how would I deal with that? What if-”_

“Hey kid, calm down. I just feel bad for making a stupid joke.”

Morgan quickly interrupts his thoughts, he must have noticed Spencer’s anxiety was beginning to overcome him. Spencer visibly relaxes with relief, but then tenses as puzzlement sets in.

“What joke?”

“When we first got to the inn and uh,” Derek pauses, “I made a stupid joke and I just want to apologize because I never want to hurt you or anything.”

Spencer smiles slightly, partly in amusement of the reason and partly because it means Derek cares about him. Quietly smiling, Spencer sets his bag in the truck and sits next to Derek. He looks over at Morgan and all the emotions he buried threaten to surface. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Spencer says, his eyes filled with an emotion that Derek can’t place, “and you could never hurt me.” 

Derek smiles at this, and his eyes roam the younger man’s face. They flicker to his lips but Morgan looks away and clears his throat. 

“I’m going to go check on Garcia.”

He says as he stands up. Spencer nods,

“I hope she’s okay.”

“Yeah…”

Derek trails off. He looks down at the other man, his longing growing stronger. As much as he wants to act on those emotions, he pushes them away. After a moment of hesitation, he walks away. Spencer watches him leave, and his own affections are begging to be acted upon.

“You should ask him out.”

Spencer startles at the voice and looks up to see Emily grinning down at him. Spencer blushes and stands up, moving to the side so she can put her bag next to the others. 

“Don’t do that- you scared me.” 

He mumbles, his blush deepening. Emily laughs and steps back after putting her bag in the trunk. She looks at Spencer and smiles,

“I mean it though, the two of you are obviously pining after each other.”

“I’ll ask him out after you ask out JJ.”

Spencer scoffs.

“That’s low.” 

Emily laughs and playfully punches his arm.

“Alright let’s go home.”

Emily says after a moment of pleasant silence. Spencer nods in agreement, but he doesn’t immediately follow when she begins to walk away. Instead, he wistfully looks over at Derek. He pushes down any lingering desire and turns to accompany Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I'm nervous to post it so please let me know what you think! I'm sorry this is so short, I plan to write longer fics in the future!  
> Also this is only proofread by me so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
